Dressed For Success
by misty23y
Summary: Based on a prompt from a Facebook page. Stephanie shows up to Rangeman dressed as who she wants to be. How will Ranger react? Fluffy little one-shot.


**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE. Warning for smut.**

**Dressed for Success**

**Ranger's POV**

This has been a week from hell. First, Tank gets shot trying to apprehend a skip, with Lester and Bobby no less. Then, the flu wreaks havoc on the company. I had six guys in the infirmary, unable to work, with the flu. That meant that I had to work over twenty hours a day since Monday. It's a good thing that I can survive on less than the normal amount of sleep. I called my Babe yesterday, begging her to come in to help out. I told her I need her on the monitors, doing searches, and anything else she's willing to do. She must have heard the desperation in my voice because she agreed without a hitch.

Yesterday, she came in at 0800 and did a phenomenal job. She started on the monitors, but after stopping in to see me around lunchtime, she took pity on me and helped with the paperwork. In less than two hours, she had the time cards approved, the modified scheduled for next week completed and made the schedule for the following three weeks. She took into account everyone's requests and made it work. Now, for the first time since I started this company and had more than ten employees, I won't have any complaints on why someone doesn't have off on a day they requested. She also managed to double-check all the invoices. When she visited my office at the end of the day, she explained how backward we were doing things, and that everything could be streamlined if we started using our computer systems to their full potential.

Steph figured out that our system for cutting the payroll checks can make the schedule, and allow for the employees to clock in and out at any Rangeman computer, though she suggested that we limited it to three computers to avoid misuse. Then, the system would automatically calculate the hours worked, along with any overtime pay. She said that she could talk to Hector about setting up a spreadsheet for everyone to use with installations. The spreadsheet would list the item used, hours spend working, and can account for covered items to make billing the customers more efficient and less time-consuming. She said they used similar programs at EE Martin when she worked as a buyer. Right before she left, I thanked her with a kiss and called her my Wonder Woman.

Now, I'm sitting here, on the monitors, at 0730 on Friday morning, hoping that we have reached the top of this mountain. I'm not sure if I can handle another week like this one. I'm considering bringing in some guys from Boston and Miami to help pick up the slack. I notice as Babe's car pulls into the garage. I glance at the clock. 0734. Hmm. She's early. Stephanie is never early. I watch as she opens the car door, grimacing as it gets stuck before she manages to get it ajar. I make a note to replace her car as soon as possible. That sad excuse for a Jeep Wrangler has seen much better days. When I look Steph, I see her wearing a coat, but I don't see cargos on. Instead, I see red high-heeled thigh-high boots. What in the world is Steph wearing?

I am now solely watching Stephanie. A team of masked, armed robbers could be breaking into one of my accounts right now, and I don't care. She gets on the elevator and keeps her coat snuggly buttoned. I notice her hair is falling in soft curls and her make-up looks different. When she gets off the elevator, I glance her way. She greets everyone she sees until she makes her way to me.

"Morning, Ranger. I got you a breakfast veggie burrito. I know you've been working a lot of hours so I'm sure you didn't eat yet."

I smile at Steph before responding, "Thanks, Babe. What are you wearing?"

"My uniform. Don't worry." She replies before walking away to her cubicle. She put an extra sway in her hips, and I feel my body react. Dios! I go back to watching the monitors, doing my job until my relief gets in at 0800. Right on time, Manny arrives to take over. I head to my office to get caught up on what needs to be done with both Tank and Bobby out of commission. Bobby is so busy with the infirmary that he can't complete his normal tasks. Lester, like me, is working twenty hours a day. He's helping to pick up Tank's work. I hear some commotion outside and what sounds like catcalls. I'm a little confused, but not for long. Suddenly, Lester comes barging into my office.

"Yo, Ranger, have you seen Beautiful today?"

"Yeah, I saw her when she walked in."

"Did you see what she was wearing under the coat?"

"No," I reply.

"I suggest you check the monitors. I think a disciplinary hearing will be in order." Lester says. I'm scared to look at what Stephanie is wearing, but from Lester's body language, I think I'll be offline for the foreseeable future.

I log into the monitor system and select the camera closest to Steph's cubicle. I have to do a double-take when I see her. She's wearing a Wonder Woman costume. I swear the material is so snug against her body that almost looks painted on. The corset-style has her breast on full display. I feel my body react, my cargos become tight. I think I actually groaned.

"She looks amazing, Boss. The cameras don't do her justice. Don't fuck this up, Ranger. This is your chance to claim your woman. I heard through the grapevine that she walked in on Morelli and Terry having a very intimate discussion in his bedroom last night. They were so involved in each other that they didn't notice her approaching, and she managed to stun them both. Terry was riding Joe. While they were out, she zip-tied them together and left Joe's cellphone in his reach. She also handcuffed Joe to the bed, with his own cuffs and hid the key. Joe had to call TPD to help. The pictures are priceless. Remind me never to get Beautiful on my bad side." Lester responded, a twinkle in his eyes.

Shit, she broke things off with the cop. Lester is right, this is my chance, my opportunity to claim her. I always told her I was an opportunist, now was time to cash in my chips. "Get out of her, cuz. I'm offline for twenty-four. Once everyone is back, if things go the way I plan, I'll be taking a month offline with Stephanie."

"Take until Monday morning. I'll hold down the fort." Lester said seriously. I nodded my head at him as he walked out of the office. I picked up my phone and called her, as there is no way that I can walk on the floor in my current state. Thank God, my office is fully sound-proofed, though I know Stephanie would prefer not to test its effectiveness.

"Hello, Stephanie speaking," she answers.

"Babe, come to my office."

"Am I in trouble?" she asks.

"Babe."

"Are you going to punish me?"

"Babe, come to my office now," I state in my most authoritative voice while trying not to smile. Two minutes later, she knocked on my door.

"Come in."

She strides into the room confidently, and I agree with Lester: the cameras don't do her justice. I think that outfit was made for her, it fits her so tightly. I steel my expression, then ask, "Why are you wearing that?"

"Well, when I first starting bounty hunting, this guy, my mentor, told me that 'I had to dress for the job I want, not the job I had.' It took me a long time to realize that if I looked the part of a bounty hunter, then my skips would take me more seriously. Yesterday, my boss called me Wonder Woman. Since I've wanted that job my whole life, I decided to dress like her."

I watch as my Babe glances down at her feet, biting her bottom lip. She bouncing slightly, making me wish that she was bouncing on top of me. I look at her outfit and realize that only way I'm going to have her is to take it off completely, but I can tease her.

I stand, walk around my desk towards her. "This 'uniform' is inappropriate for working in my company. First, it's not black. Second, you show way too much of your breasts. I don't want my men seeing that much skin that should be for my eyes only." I say as stand behind her, gently caressing the skin above her top. I continue, "third, this is tighter and more revealing than any lingerie that I've ever seen. The only way to do what I want to do to you is to remove this." I tell her as I run my hand between her legs, rubbing her heat. I feel her body start to react, a flush form on her skin.

"Lastly, these boots are impractical for chasing after skips. This is a serious violation of the Rangeman dress code which needs to be harshly punished."

"What do you have in mind, Boss?" Steph asks, her voice low and wispy with desire, her eyes pools of the deepest blue.

"I don't see your Lasso of Truth."

"Look in your desk drawer." Babe answers. I go back around my desk and open the drawing, finding silk bondage ties. I swear, all the blood in my body rushed to my manhood.

"We need to go up to seven for me to dole out your punishment, Ms. Plum."

"What if I don't want to go up to seven?"

"Then I'll be forced to take extreme measures, which would mean that I use this lasso in my office." I watch as she quickly realized what I'm saying.

"I'll follow you upstairs, Sir."

Fuck. I swear I'm going to lose it before I even get started. I don't think a woman has ever gotten me in this state before without being naked. The vague discussion of her punishment is enough to have me shooting off. "Babe, go to your cubicle and retrieve your personal belongings and your keys. I'll meet you in the penthouse." I order her.

She leaves my office, and I send Lester a text that says, "See you Monday." Then I shut off my phone. I quickly leave my office and run up to seven. I get into my apartment and divest myself of my shoes, socks, weapons, and belt. I have exposed pipes running along the ceiling in my living room, so I set the ties up around the pipes. I just finish when I hear the elevator open. She opens the door, clearly not expecting me to be in the apartment. I hear her place down her purse, keys, and coat before she starts to walk towards the bedroom. I let her walk past me before I grab her from behind and push her against the wall. I kiss her deeply. I bring her hand above her head, tieing them with her "lasso." She looks at me in shock, but the lust is visible beneath her little bit of fear.

"Babe, are you okay with this?" I ask. I won't go on if she's not comfortable.

"Yes, Ranger, I'm fine with this." I continue to secure so she's standing up straight, but not high enough that her feet aren't firmly planted on the floor.

"Ms. Plum, while I do not like this uniform in my office, feel free to wear this uniform anytime you come up to seven. However, I have a few questions to ask you before we continue."

I watch as she squirms, clearly wondering where this interrogation is going.

"What is going on with you and Morelli?"

"Nothing. I broke up with Joe last night. And before you say anything, no, I'm never going back with him."

"You've said that before, Babe."

"I know I have, but this time I walked in on Terry riding Joe. They didn't even realize I was in the room. I stunned them both before they could climax. Then I used my zip ties to ensure they could stay together for a while. I also cuffed Joe to his bed. I heard from my mother that he had to call Eddie, who promptly told most of the Burg what he encountered. My mother even told me not to go back to him."

I feel my heart soar with the hope that now I can claim this incredibly sexy woman. "Well, then, I guess that means that you're mine."

"Yes, Ranger, I'm yours, if you have me, I'll be yours forever. I love you, Ranger."

That's all I needed to hear. I stalk over to Stephanie, running my hands along the edge of the bodice of her costume. I watch as goosebumps appear on her skin in response to my touch. Then, I touch her through the bodice, watching her pebble beneath the material. I start to pull it down her body, rewarded to see that she's not wearing a bra underneath. I place my mouth on her breasts, laving and sucking her nipples. I bring the top further down, kissing the skin as it is exposed. When I reach her waist, I discover that she's not wearing panties either. My control is about to snap. "Dios, Babe, look what you do to me," I tell her as I unbutton my pants, allowing them to drop to my ankles before stepping out. My member falls out, and I stroke it, showing her how hard I am for her. I watch her eyes glaze over as she stares at my manhood.

"Do you like what you see?" I ask her as I continue to stroke myself. I haven't masturbated in front of a woman in a long time, and watching Steph's reaction, the shallow breathing, the way she moving her legs together, is making it worth my effort.

"Oh, Ranger, please stop teasing me."

"You want this?" I ask as I continue to stroke myself. She nods her head, vehemently.

"Where do you want me to put it?"

"Inside me. Completely inside me. I want you to fill me as only you can. I want you deep inside, I want you to put your seed inside me. If you want, I will gladly give you children. I want you, Carlos, only you."

Steph's words and my name on her lips make me come undone. "Babe, you want a baby?"

"Only if it's yours, Carlos. I'm not getting any younger."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

I stalk over to her picking up her legs and wrapping them around my waist as I impale myself inside her. I start pumping, slowly at first, building her up towards the mother of all orgasms. I kiss her breasts, her neck, her mouth, trying to pour all my emotions into the kiss, letting her know just how much I love her. Within minutes, we both climax, coming down slowly. Once she's able to stand, I untie her arms. I rub her arms to help return circulation to them, then carry her to my bedroom. I lay her down on the bed and gently remove her boots, giving her a short foot massage. I can tell that she's tired, and so am I, so I tuck her in before climbing in next to her.

"Sleep, Babe. I'm not going anywhere until Monday morning. Until it's just you and me. I love you, Stephanie Plum."

"I love you too, Carlos," she says before she closes her eyes, falling asleep. I pull her closer to me, relishing in her feel in my arms. I love this woman more than life itself, and I'm glad I can finally call her mine. I place my hand on her abdomen, hoping that we made a baby, that we are growing a life inside her right now. If we didn't succeed tonight, I'll keep trying until we do. I fall asleep, contented and at peace for the first time in a long time. I dream of Stephanie in her costume and all the ways I can take her to new heights. Yeah, Stephanie, my Babe, truly is Wonder Woman.

RS

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot while I am in the process of finishing my next longer story. Not the sequel to "Night" but a story that I think you'll like just as much. Thank you to my fabulous beta Susan for her critical eye.


End file.
